


rose of memory, rose of forgetfulness

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissonance could be an art if you were playing for the devil.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	rose of memory, rose of forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 23, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

He had played any number of instruments, although he always considered Kinshara his finest. From a purely musical standpoint, he could at least recognize Aizen's skill with the strings. The careful plucking and strumming must've sounded a beautiful harmony to Aizen, though Rose himself was less than thrilled by being bent to another's whims. The battle was building to a crescendo, everything in tune. He was a terrible person, but a fine conductor.

Love's replacement fell with a jarring howl and he saw his chance to strike. Rose flicked his wrist as Kinshara lashed out, beating their discordant rhythm in the sky. Aizen caught the golden chain that threatened his perfect concert and their percussion was cut short. He yanked harshly, tearing Rose from his orchestra in a final movement. Blood streamed behind him, his solo silenced, but at least he had shaken up the symphony.


End file.
